


I've Got Homework

by PiaMaybelle



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiaMaybelle/pseuds/PiaMaybelle
Summary: Peter's essay is due tomorrow, and he's sick. May can't help worrying over him.





	I've Got Homework

"Never, ever again." Peter flops his head on the stack of papers on his desk. "This is why I don't procrastinate..." the essay he's writing is still in bits and pieces, and it's due tomorrow. Usually, this is no problem. Actually, he doesn't normally let it turn into a problem and stays on top of his work, but this time he let it slip. Just one essay, right? That should be simple enough.   
Except that it's 11:00 at night and his head is pounding and his nose won't stop itching and running and he has a cough. There are more tissues scattered around than research notes, and Peter's only getting started.   
"Peter, you need to go to bed." Aunt May is behind him with a cool hand pressed to his burning forehead. He didn't even notice her come in. "You're sick."   
"M'fine." Peter sniffs. "This is due tomorrow..."   
"I'm not even sure you should go tomorrow." May ruffles his curls and frowns. "You sound terrible." Peter muffles a sneeze into his elbow. May hands him the tissue box and he takes one. "Bless you."  
"I've got to finish. If I don't turn it in tomorrow, it's a huge part of my grade and -" Peter breaks off into a coughing fit. His shoulders shake from it and May rests a hand on his back. He blows his nose quietly.   
"Okay. Okay. You finish up and then sleep," she says, "I can pick you up early tomorrow, right after you turn it in."  
Peter nods, and goes back to typing. "Thanks, May. Love you."   
"Love you, too, kiddo." May leaves the room and shuts the door behind herself.   
By one in the morning, the essay is almost done. Peter is half asleep writing it, and he can't figure out why he keeps misspelling things and writing the same line twice. Scanning it for errors, he can barely keep his eyes open. The moment it's done, he makes double and triple sure it's saved.   
Peter isn't even awake long enough to move to bed. He falls asleep with his head on his desk.   
Aunt May can hear him stop moving around in his room. She wraps a blanket around herself and shuffles into Peter's room. She smiles at how small he looks when he's asleep.   
She can remember a time when she could have moved him back to his bed, but she settles for covering his shoulders with the blanket and kissing him on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on here, so please comment and let me know if I need to do anything differently. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
